The End
by MY-BEANSSS
Summary: One shot of haruki and isuke in their later life together! This is my first story so I would appreciate feedback! Hope you like it!


isuke looked at her wife, even now in her 80's she was beautiful. Her red hair had faded to an elegant silver as had her ownand time had been kind to her face and body. Though they had been married for 63 years , they still loved each other as they had on their wedding day and made a habit to go on holiday to their honey moon spot every year, this year being no exception.

The red head looked up to see isuke's eyes baring down on her 'sorry sorry isuke-sama you know it takes melonger to do things now days' she apologised

'you should of finished packing yesterday,idiot' she grinned in response knowing it would get her off the hook, it worked and reluctantly isuke went over to help finish packing.

The grin on haruki's face was now poki-less as she was older and her body couldn't handle too much made sure that haruki looked after her health and would get rid of any packets she would find that haruki thought she had hidden well.

Now finished with their packing they could finally call their assistant to help carry their luggage to the awaiting car. After becoming an architect and isuke helping haruki with the business side of things, haruki had become very rich in her own right , now she was retired and the children had grown up she could really enjoy her wealth and time with her wife , but she was well aware that she was not a well woman.

Isuke and haruki held hands as they shuffled towards their car. Their shaufeur assisted them in to the car and drove them to the airport.

They finally arrived in fiji hours later , the familiar white sand and blue sea making both feel instantly content with the happy memories it refreshed in their minds.

They spent that day just laying net to eachother on the white sand just as they always did, only now 63 years on they no longer felt the need to wear skimpy beachwear. Sitting there on that beech made haruki feel young again however at the back of her mind she wondered how many more times they would enjoy this island together. Hell ,neither of them were young anymore and she had felt herself becoming more and more frail with doctors giving her an assortment of pills and treatments to make her well. She knew neither of them was going to live forever and one day they would separate just as their wedding vows had said, but now it felt all too had to make each day count that she had with isuke.

The same thought had passed through isuke's mind as well. Often she would have nightmares where she would find herself watching haruki slipping away from her in a hospital bed , eyes fluttering closed , monitor going off and the hand she heldgoing limp in her grasp. she would usually wake up in hysterics after hearing the dream doctor pronounce time of death. Though

every time this would happen haruki would wake up and comfort her untill she calmed down and fell asleep in her wife's ,still strong, arms. A sudden urge over took insuke and she found her self moving closer to haruki to whiper in her ear.

The sudden warmth and words made haruki blush and isuke was glad that even after all this time together she could still get such a 'young school girl in love' response. Haruki then shuffled closer to isuke to whisper back and embrace her. They stayed like this , In eachother's embrace, for hours. Whispering words and reminiscing between peaceful naps.

Three days in and they had to be rushed home as Isuke had collapsed.

x

The doctors called Haruki away from their worried children and grandchildren to tell her that isuke had suffered from a mini stroke but that she should recover over time with rest and treatment. Relief flooded over her at the news that isuke was going to be alright. She had been inconsolable for the last few long hours , worried about her wife and at the prospect of losing her. The family had never seen her in such a mess before, not even when haruki's own mother had passed away many years ago.

Isuke left the hospital 3 weeks later , haruki taking on the job of looking aftr her with the occasional help of her family and wouldn't let them help too much as 'it was her duty to look after her own wife' and no one could stop was hard for isuke to watch her do all this for her, knowing that that idiot could barely look after herself without needing to sit down every 10 minutes.

She tried to reason with haruki but the idiot was too noble to back she had to admit she loved that devotion in the silver haired woman's eyes, just looking in to them made isuke feel so loved that she would almost burst.

x

Two years later Isuke had recovered fully but could no longer walk very far without support, Haruki was the same. They were each others rocks , they supported eachother, they loved and were devotd to each other. Each night they would whisper 'I love you' pulling eachother tightly to them.

This was why Isuke's world shattered and plunged in to black one morning when she awoke to find that Haruki's heart had stopped in the night , and what was left behind was still held in Isuke's arms.

Shaking with grief ,she rocked back and forth , clutching her lifeless love tightly to her as hot tears flowed uncontrollable down her face. She pulled back to look at the face of the woman she loved, taking in her beauty that had never faltered and slowly brushed her lips against haruki's. Finally she leaned to whisper in to her ear for the last time.

Time seemed to stop then and she had no idea how long she laid their with haruki untill she herself closed her eyes.

They were found later that day by their two children who were struck with greif to find that only had their papa died, but mama's heart had stopped beating as well.


End file.
